The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines as revealed hereinafter. An injection pump of this type is known in which the parts of the check valve are secured in their operating position by a plug which is either screwed or pressed into place in the valve closing body. In so screwing or pressing such an element, however, the problem exists that the plug cannot with certainty be prevented from loosening, and the ability of the injection pump to function is impaired; it is particularly critical to prevent this from happening in such an important engine component as the fuel injection pump.